Real
by Derpy Phantom
Summary: Gary's life is kind of sucking lately. Timmy feels the same. When he decides to visit Gary to cure his boredom, will they finally make up, or is Gary still holding a grudge? (T for swearing, just to be safe.)


Gary sighed and took a sip of his drink before handing it back to the Timmy clone and shooing him away. Lately he just felt upset. He wasn't sure why. Well, he had one idea why, but he was pretty sure that wasn't it. No, he wasn't missing the real Timmy. No way.

He stood up and walked around for a bit. Maybe he'd head out to his favorite spot on the island. He always felt happy there. No, that didn't seem like the right idea today.

"You." He pointed to one of the Timmy clones. "Get me a sandwich. I'll be in my room, so bring it to me there."

The clone nodded and ran off with a smile. Gary hated those clones. They were just cruel reminders that the real Timmy wasn't here. Timmy would have been about 14 by now; the clones still appeared 10.

He lay in his room and waited. After a while the clone brought him his sandwich. He ate it, then gave back the plate and told the clone to 'get lost'. Fuck it, he wasn't gonna pretend anymore. He missed Timmy.

"Damn it, Tim-Tim," he whispered. "Why do you always leave me?"

—

Timmy seemed sad, and Wanda definitely noticed it. "What's wrong, sport?" She asked. "You seem down lately."

"I'm just lonely." Timmy said. "Chester and AJ hang out with each other more than me now, and Tootie's the only one who will talk to me."

"Well you have us!" Cosmo said.

"Yeah. But I want to talk to my friends. Who won't talk to me."

"Well…" Wanda said. "Why don't you make a wish?"

"…I wish… I was with Gary," Timmy mumbled.

"Gary? But he…" Wanda began.

"I know. Just grant the wish." Timmy said.

Wanda shrugged and did as Timmy asked.

There was a poof, and they were in Gary's room on Unwish Island.

—

Gary didn't hear the poof. He was too distracted in his thoughts. "Uh… Gary?" He heard Timmy's voice say.

"Did I call you in here?" He growled, thinking it was another Timmy clone. Timmy's voice hadn't changed much.

"Uh, Gary, what are you talking about?" Timmy asked, confused.

"I hate it when you guys come in here like this. If I want you in here I'll call you." Gary said. "I don't need anything, thank you very much, I just fuckin' ate."

Timmy suddenly caught on. "Oh… Gary, I'm not one of the clones," He said. "It's me. Timmy… the real Timmy."

Gary opened his eyes and looked at Timmy. He'd changed. He still wore the pink hat, his hair was a bit longer, and he still had buckteeth; but he now wore a white t-shirt, a pink hoodie, and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. The clones hadn't changed, so he figured this must be the real Timmy after all.

"…it's really you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Timmy smiled. "I was lonely, so I, uh… thought I'd visit you."

Gary looked at him a bit skeptically. "Really. You were lonely, and the first person you thought to visit was me? I mean, did'ja forget I kind of hate you?"

"No," Timmy looked down and shuffled his feet nervously, "I was kind of hoping you, um, wouldn't hate me anymore and we could just be friends again…"

Gary sighed. "Sit down."

"What?" Timmy looked at him.

Gary patted the bed. "I said sit down."

Timmy sat down beside Gary. For a moment they were both silent, then Gary spoke up. "…you know, Tim-Tim, I did forgive you, sorta."

"What? You… you did?"

"Yeah," Gary said. "I missed you."

Timmy blushed. "I… I missed you, too."

Gary wrapped his arm around Timmy's shoulders. "I'm glad you came to visit me." He said. "It's been a long time since the two of us hung out."

"Yeah, a really long time." Timmy agreed.

"…you grew up to be pretty good-lookin', Tim-Tim," Gary said.

"…what?" Timmy bit his lip.

"You heard me."

"Gary, don't. You're embarrassing me."

"But you're cute when you're embarrassed," Gary chuckled. "Even cuter than usual, I mean."

Timmy blushed. "…you look good, too." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't come over to visit sooner. I was afraid you'd be mad at me, still."

Gary shook his head. "Nah, I got over that. Holding a grudge is not cool." He said. "Besides, obviously you care about me. You left me an island full of clones of you."

Timmy grinned. "Yeah," He said. "So… how have you been lately?"

"Eh, you know. A little lonely, but not all that bad." Gary shrugged. "Although I'm not sure the other unwishes like me very much. They all like beating up on your clones, and the other day Dark Laser caught me playing with one of 'em."

"…you were playing with one of them?"

"Yeah," Gary said. "We were playing tic-tac-toe in the sand with sticks. Of course, the other unwishes kinda don't like the fact that I still care about you."

Timmy smiled. "But I like it," He said. "Knowing you do still care."

Gary pulled Timmy onto his lap and played with his brown hair absentmindedly. Timmy leaned on Gary and smiled, sighing contentedly. "…thanks, Gary."

"For what?" Gary asked.

"For letting me come over and hang out with you since everyone else is too busy." Timmy said.

Gary buried his face in Timmy's shoulder. "You're welcome," He whispered. "I can't stop blushing, this is so not cool…"

Timmy laughed and kissed Gary's cheek. "I love you," He said.

"I love you, too, TimTim." Gary replied.

The two of them sat there, cuddling, for a long time until Wanda pointed out that it was getting late. "I'll be back tomorrow," Timmy promised. "And Gary… you'll always be real to me."

Then he poofed away, leaving Gary with only his thoughts and a smile on his face as he lay down. He closed his eyes. Things were starting to look good for him.


End file.
